1973–74 Philadelphia Flyers season
The 1973–74 Philadelphia Flyers season was the Philadelphia Flyers' seventh season in the National Hockey League (NHL). The Flyers became the first expansion team to win the Stanley Cup. The Flyers would prove that the expansion teams could challenge the Original Six in 1973–74. Bernie Parent returned to the Flyers in a trade with Toronto, which ultimately proved to be the finishing piece of the championship season to come. The Broad Street Bullies would continue their rough-and-tumble ways, led by Dave Schultz's 348 penalty minutes, and they would reach the top of the West Division with a record of 50–16–12. The return of Parent proved to be of great benefit as he established himself as one of if not the best goaltender in the league by winning a record 47 games. Come playoff time, the Flyers swept the Atlanta Flames in four games in the first round. In the semifinals, the Flyers faced the New York Rangers. The Flyers had home ice advantage, which was a great help since the home teams were 7-0 during the series. Their opponent, Bobby Orr and the Boston Bruins, took Game 1 in Boston, but Bobby Clarke scored an overtime goal in Game 2 to even the series. The Flyers won Games 3 and 4 at home to take a 3–1 series lead, but Boston won Game 5 to stave off elimination. That set the stage for Game 6 at the Spectrum. The Flyers picked up the lead early when Rick MacLeish scored a first period goal. Late in the game, Orr hauled down Clarke on a breakaway; the penalty assured the Flyers of victory. Time expired as the Flyers brought the Stanley Cup to Philadelphia for the first time. Parent, having shutout Boston in Game 6, won the Conn Smythe Trophy as the Playoff MVP. Regular season Season standings Game log |- | colspan=9 | |- | colspan=9 | |- | colspan=9 | |- | colspan=9 | |- | colspan=9 | |- | colspan=9 | |} Playoffs Game log |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in minutes †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Flyers. Stats reflect time with the Flyers only. ‡Traded mid-season Bold/italics denotes franchise record Goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/shootout losses; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; SV% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals against average Awards and records Awards Records Milestones Transactions The Flyers were involved in the following transactions before/during the 1973–74 season. Trades Additions and subtractions | valign="top" | |} Philadelphia Flyers 1974 Stanley Cup champions * |defence=* * * * * - A * |wingers= * * * * * - A * * * * * |centers= * * - A * - C * * |non-players= *'Chairman/Owner:' Ed Snider *'President:' Joe Scott *'Vice Chairman:' F. Eugene Dixon, Jr. *'Vice President/General Manager:' Keith Allen *'Head Coach:' Fred Shero *'Assistant Coach:' Mike Nykoluk *'Director of Player Development:' Marcel Pelletier *'Trainer:' Frank Lewis *'Assistant Trainer:' Jim McKenzie *'Director of Public Relations:' Joe Kodel(left off cup) *'Director of Public Relations:' John Bolgan (left off cup) |engraving-notes=*Al MacAdam played five regular season games and one playoff game. Although he did receive a Stanley Cup ring, his name was not engraved on the Stanley Cup.Legends of Hockey -- NHL Player Search -- Player -- Al MacAdam *Joe Kodel, John Blogan (Directors of Public Relations) were included on Philadelphia's Stanley Cup winning pictures in 1974, 1975, but their names do not appear on the Stanley Cup. }} Draft picks Philadelphia's picks at the 1973 NHL Amateur Draft in Montreal, Quebec.hockeydb.com, 1973 NHL Amateur Draft Farm teams The Flyers were affiliated with the Richmond Robins of the AHL and the San Diego Gulls of the WHL.FlyersHistory.net, Non-AHL Affiliates Rene Drolet led the Robins with 73 points and Richmond finished 4th in their division and lost in five games to the Baltimore Clippers in the first round of the playoffs.FlyersHistory.net, AHL Season Overview: 1973–74 San Diego finished 3rd in the 6-team WHL's final season in existence. The Gulls also ceased operations once the New Jersey Knights of the WHA moved to San Diego and became the San Diego Mariners. Game Ads 73-74NHLExhDetRWWindsorGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Windsor, Ontario See also *1973–74 NHL season *1974 Stanley Cup Finals References *'General:' 1973–74 Flyers season on FlyersHistory.net *'Regular season game log:' Philadelphia Flyers regular season game log on FlyersHistory.net *'Playoffs game log:' Philadelphia Flyers playoffs game log on FlyersHistory.net 1973 Category:1973 in hockey Category:1974 in hockey